My Nasty Girl
by Feathertop
Summary: [AU]Hao and Anna hated each other from the momment they set eyes upon each other. Anna was acting like the boss of the universe while Hao was a rebel, not following any of her threatening orders. But the bible says.. LOVE YOUR ENEMIES! Please R & R
1. My Roommate

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_**Disclaimer**: Five words… I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. _

* * *

Chapter 1 –My Roommate

* * *

Hao just transferred to a new apartment, quite happy that he won't be staying with his parents anymore but he never really knew the dangers that lied ahead.

"Mr. Hao, this is Ms. Anna Kyoyama, your roommate." The both looked at each other blankly and instantly went back to what they were doing. Hao started unpacking his things, settling them into place. The man who led Hao in earlier sighed and went away.

"Since you're gonna be my stupid roommate, you must follow by my rules." Anna began in her I-am-queen-of-the-whole-freakin'-universe-so-obey-me-or-else tone. Hao arched a brow, no one orders him around like this, not even his parents. "One. You must be up early as 4 o'clock to fill the pales of water at the comfort room. After that, you will get the food downstairs then clean this dirty room, wash my clothes, and wait till I finish my bath. Two. You must obey me or else! Three. You will call me Mistress. Four. You shall not say anything about me bossing you around and last—"

"What if I don't want to follow your rules, you royal pain in the butt?…!" Hao said serenely.

"Then, I will make your life a living hell…" She simply said.

"Try me… I'm not afraid of you nor do I even have respect for you. So if you don't want me to force you to keep your mouth shut or something, shut up."

Anna's eyes flared up as she grabbed Hao's collar. "No. One. Tells. Me. To. Shut. Up!"

"I'll be the first then." He sneered as he blocked Anna's attempt to slap him flat in the face. He tilted his head, raising Anna's chin with his index finger so he could face her. "You know, I like your attitude."

"You perverted long haired -&$#&!"

"Shut up, you broken piece of #($)$&!"

A Hao-look-alike only with shorter hair suddenly burst into their room. "What's the noise all about? –Oh, hey Anna, I see you've met my twin brother, Hao."

"Your brother, Yoh?"

"Yep." Yoh smiled his boyish smile. "Why were you two yelling curses at each other?"

"She started it." Hao said.

"Only, because you're a $()#X!"

"Pity… If I'm a $()#X that explains why you look like Ryu's grandma. Your worst than me."

"Whoah, you guys must have like each other!" Yoh exclaimed.

"I do not!" Anna yelled and went to ambush Yoh instead. Yoh backed away. "Anna, it was a joke!"

-x)O(x-

"Turn off the lights, Hao!"

"No."

"Turn it off or else!"

"No."

"Look if you can't sleep, tell me, I'll knock you to sleep!"

"That won't be sleeping, that would be laying unconscious."

"So?"

"You can sleep in the bathroom if you like, it's dark in there. And if you want it to be darker, ask me to join you."

"You're a perverted slimy enormous piece of nuisance!"

"It's about time for you notice that."

Anna muttered something that seemed like curses in different languages. She took a slingshot and aimed it on the bulb of Hao's lamp.

"I'll rape you if you do that!" Hao glared. Without any moment to lose, the rock came flying through the air, crashing directly upon the lamp. The bulb shattered and crystals lay messily upon the floor. "…This means war."

-End of Chapter.

* * *

_A/N: Please submit a review… I wanna know what you think about this er… thing. Please? Please? Please? Short eh? I want to keep it that way, Kay? So, it'll be faster. _

_Edited this coz like... the title is different. so like... whatta jowk... T.T_


	2. My Classmate

**My Nasty Girl**

By: Feathertop

_A/N: Whoah… Dude, look at those reviews, man! Awesome! Ehem… Newayz, thank you, thank you very much for you kind and beautiful reviews even though I really don't think that I deserve them… I mean I wasn't even in the mood to write this story!_

_Akuya: She's getting dramatic, again. O.o_

_Akune and Akuja: Yeah! **Chonki is Macho**!_

_A/N: A…hem… On with the disclaimer._

_Akuya: Five words. SK. Is. Not. Her. Property. _

Chapter 2 – My Classmate

"Wake up!" came a loud ear-drum-breaking yell from Anna. Hao opened a lazy eye. Anna was angry, both hands on her hips and she was eyeing him dangerously.

"My, my, a hag is waking me up." Hao smirked. "And I thought it was gonna be a beautiful princess…"

"Stop daydreaming and clean up this mess!" She yelled again, pointing to the shattered light bulb on the floor. "Or else!"

"Or else what!"

"I'll make you walk on it!"

"…" Hao only stared at her indifferently.

"What are you looking at!…?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Answer me now!" Anna grabbed his collar, ready to slap him anytime.

"If you really wanna know, I'm just thinking how cute a hag like you could be when she's mad."

"Stop talking…" she withdrew her hand and turned to leave. "Clean this up now!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Yoh, with his uniform and everything, came in.

"Good Morning Anna." Yoh smiled as Anna nodded in reply. He then shifted his attention to his brother. "Hey, bro, we need to go!"

Hao eyed him serenely but there was a strange expression in his eyes. "Good that you're here, you can clean this mess for me while I go take a shower."

"What?…!"

"Get moving…" He smirked and disappeared into the bathroom.

"For once, I actually like how he bosses you around." Anna said simply. "But I still think that I can do better."

"Ah men, now I have two masters to serve!" Yoh pouted.

"After that, Yoh sweetie, I want this whole room sparkling clean!"

"Yes, Anna."

O-o-O-o-O

"Guys, there's this cool horror movie—!" A blue haired lad with spiky hair grinned at his friends.

"If you want horror movie, try watching the 'Stuck in my room' movie." Hao said blandly.

"Sounds cool. Who's starring?"

"A hag named Anna and me."

Yoh laughed. "Now that's one horror movie I don't wanna watch!"

As the three arrived in school, fangirls instantly appeared out of nowhere with their eyes replaced by hearts and tailed them everywhere. Even their classroom was crowded by fangirls.

"Man, we're cool!" HoroHoro grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"Keep on dreaming, they obviously want me." Hao smirked.

"No, they want me." HoroHoro said firmly.

"What? Did I hear right? The girls want this piece of crap?"

"Grr… I'll show you piece of crap!"

"Guys, guys, clam down!" Yoh said.

"He started it!" HoroHoro protested.

"Look who's talking…" Hao replied coolly.

"Ah… hem." The teacher came in. "Good Morning class!"

"Good morning, sir!" All except Hao greeted the teacher back.

"Today, we have a new student! Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Kyoyama, Anna!"

"What!" Hao exclaimed. "There must be some mistake, no hags are allowed to study here!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well, I never knew that long haired gits are allowed here too."

"Ok, class, keep quiet now. Ms. Anna please take a seat between Mr. Asakura, Yoh and Mr. Asakura, Hao.

"Of all the places to sit." Anna muttered silently.

"Hello, Anna." Yoh smiled.

"Hello, Yoh."

"…" Hao only glared at her.

When the teacher announced that there was going to be a project by pairs, the class instantly paired up. Yoh took a short kid with dark blondie hair. HoroHoro with a lad whose hair was pointy and whose eyes were like cat eyes. The only ones left without a partner was Hao and Anna.

"I must be getting all the luck in the world." Hao said sarcastically.

"If you want to have a high score, follow everything I say."

"Don't bother. If I follow you, I'll surely get a Z."

"I told you to obey me." Anna muttered in her obey-me-or-face-the-consequences-of-my-death-wrath-of-fury-thingy tone.

"No."

"Or else!"

"No way. I'll do it my own way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Sir, I want to do this project alone!" The both raised their hands in the air.

End of Chapter.

_Next Chapter – My Partner_

_Hao did everything he could so he will not be paired up with Anna but to no avail. The teacher demanded that the project's goal was to achieve cooperation between two persons and it cannot be done without a partner. _

_Hao didn't like Horror movies for it was dumb but I guess, he's starting his own horror movie and death funeral right now._

_Thanks to the following reviewers:_

Reviewer (ooh… it is? Cool… Heheh… Anna sounds like my mom… Creepy…Thanks for the review!) 

_**Cj-kun** (Alright, cousin! I'll finish the other one!)_

_**Cute** (Heheh… You get the idea. Thanx for the review)_

…… _(Glad you find it funny!)_

_**O.o** (Yes I do, how kind of you to notice!)_

_**Rui Hanasawa** (Well, at least your review is much better than kuya Cj, kuya rui! Thanx!)_

_**The Pristine Scum** (Only the title/heh… Yes and I am serious. I actually want Hao/Jeanne but nah… Nehowz, **Eric is macho**!)_

_**Pearl Sisters** (Really? It's funny? Wow! Thank you! Here's the update!)_

_**Pendulum-swing** (It was:shifty eyes: Glad you think that way!)_

_**Jster1983 **(Yeah! What you said! Hehehe)_

_**Ice is nice** (Hao's gonna get even with Anna, I guess. Thanks for the review!)_

**DiamondRing** (You think so? Cool…)  
**Dr. AnimenLover** (Well he was trying to make Anna scared of him… Hehehe… Who's your twin? Is it winner-loser? Thanx for the review!) 

_**Winner-loser** (Aww… it is? Awesome! Thanx for the support!)_

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope that you'll be reviewing again!  


	3. My Partner

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_A/N: Hi and welcome to another chappie of My Nasty Girl! Sowree for the really slow update, I kinda have no time to type this coz er… my computer broke down. So er… Sorry 'bout that. Greet the nice readers, Akuya.  
Akuya: Hello, readers. Akuya here. O.o There. I greeted them.  
A/N: Good. And the disclaimer if you please?  
Akuya: (stretches purposely, knocking FT to unconsciousness) Five words. I. Am. Sick. Of. This.  
A/N: (out cold) **Chonki… is… MACHO**!_

* * *

Chapter 3 – My Partner

* * *

"Your name, Ms?" Hao smiled as he registered the name of the first patient from the long line outside the Han Clinic. Strange, all the patients that were lined-up were all girls. 

"My oh my, I have never seen a crowd like this all my life!" Doctor Nigara Han exclaimed. "Is it flu month already?…!"

"Must be because of my good looks, doc!" Hao said simply, with a smirk as the girls cheered in agreement.

"Yeah, your looks. Just the sight of you would make anyone sick." Anna interjected.

"Yeah, love sick." Hao sneered. "And just the sight of a hag like you would lead all of the people to their death."

"Well, good. You should look at me more often so you'll die."

"I can't… I'm too blinded by your 'beauty'" Hao smiled, sarcasm in his voice.

Anna gave him an I'll-kill-you-look-and-send-you-to-hell-but-wait-you-live-in-hell-so-I'll-send-you-to-heaven-instead-and-I-hope-you-rot-there look or in short a death glare. Hao winced. The argument between his teacher and him suddenly crossed his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Seriously, sir, I'll fail this subject if this… person is my partner!" Hao gave Anna a scowl.

"No."

"If you just let me do this on my own, when I become the president of this country I'll make you my vice!"

"Dream on, Asakura." Anna said.

"Both of you! This is why I want you to do this career day by pairs so you could spend time with one another. Get to know each other and be friends!"

"Hmp, friends my ass." Hao snorted.

"With that attitude, you two won't get anywhere!"

"You know, even a kid could say the same and notice it before you do." Anna interjected again.

"That's it! You two are gonna be partners whether you like it or not!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Stop, daydreaming, Asakura!"

"You can't order me around, hag!"

"I can and I will."

"Let's see you try!"

"Hey, Anna, Hao! What's up?" Yoh happened to pass by along with his friend Morty, HoroHoro, and Ren.

"Wow. You two have the best job around!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "Me and Ren here had the Fire station's job!"

"It's all because I have a git like you for a partner." The one called Ren said.

"Yeah, while me and Morty here are at the fast food services! Aww… cheese burger heaven!"

"Well, consider yourselves lucky." Hao said grimly.

"Why is that?" Ren frowned.

"Remember the movie called 'stuck in my room'?" Hao asked. HoroHoro and Yoh nodded. "Well, I had a nightmare about it and guess what, it came true…"

Yoh and HoroHoro sniggered. "Anna's not that bad. She may be bossy and all but… uh…" Yoh encountered a glare from Anna; he gulped. "She's really fun to be with especially whenever Halloween comes, you get extra candies but I was hoping for extra oranges!"

"How come?" HoroHoro asked.

"He meant she's really scary, you dimwit!" Ren punched HoroHoro and sent him flying in thin air.

"No, I meant that she's really beautiful in her costume." Yoh grinned.

"What did you just say, one horned baboon?…!" Anna grabbed Ren's collar, fire burning in her eyes.

"Aahhh! I'll hunt you down, Ren! Remember that, I'll hunt you down!" HoroHoro yelled.

"Great. I have two funerals now." Ren said.

Yoh gave a dry snigger.

"Yoh! Clean the floor!"

"Yes, Anna."

"Morty, wipe those windows!"

"Yes, Anna."

"You one-horned baboon, clean the toilets!"

Ren gaped at her but didn't react. He murmured something to himself that sounded oddly like "En's woman counterpart"

"As for you, Hao, hurry up with those patients!"

Hao all the while was staring at her.

**Hao'S POV**

Damn… She can be really cute sometimes.

Eeenk! Wrong idea!

No, seriously. She is cute.

Cute in a dangerous creepy frightening nasty kinda way.

She's hot too…

No, not that kind of hot.

I mean, she's burning man!

Literally.

"Are you listening!…?" Anna's eyes were blazing. Her fists clutched firmly at her sides like she was gonna erupt anytime. Indeed, she was burning in anger.

I could actually watch her burning like this all day but… I have better things to do.

Say, schedule a date with one of these babes.

I'm referring to the streaming lines of patients outside.

No, not that old woman! The other girls!

"Asakura!"

Fine. I'll get to my work now!

End of Chapter.

* * *

_Next Chapter - Because of the number of patients Mr. Nakamura Han got. Hao and Anna got full marks. However, that doesn't mean that they'll be nicer to each other. Of course not. In fact, Hao challenged Anna to an arcade game. Whoever wins can boss the loser around and the loser has to follow. Who'll win? And why is Yoh trying to talk to Hao about something important? Stay tuned!_

_**Thank you, Thank you very much, you guys!** You make my day! Oh and if anyone's interested... Could you please read my friends' fanfic? **STUPID CUPID; OF MILK, CURSES, AND INSANITY;UNTIL MY FINGERS BLEED RED AND BENEATH CURIOUSITY**Please find time to read it and review! They're really good! (n.n)_

_**MaiValentineFan** (Umm… uh… it's hilarious? My Gawd, I never knew that. Oh, sowree for the slow update and I hope that you still like this chapter.)  
**Dr. Animenlover** (Of course you're not! LOL. Here's the update, hope you'll be reviewing again!)  
**Wayupi** (This will be a YohxAnnaxHao. Well, this is kinda not soon so er… I'm really sorry for that.)  
**Sweet-but-evil** (Oh, I'm so sorry for that. I'm kinda like typing this and staring into space so I guess I'm totally out of my mind when I wrote that chapter and I am still out of my mind.)  
**Ren-Obsesser** (I captured Anna's personality?…! Whuat! Wow. You're the first person who said that! Thank you! And thanks for the Ren plushie! (n.n)  
**Bakasensei202** (hello, sensei! Hai! I'll write more! Gotta follow the master, ayt?  
**O.o** (Yeah, poor ickle Yoh… Glad you're still here!)  
**Rui Hanasawa** (Okay, so I hate Ren and umm… sorry to those who love him but it's my opinion and it doesn't matter coz if you guys love Ren you'll ignore those who put negatives on him, ayt? Yeah, I really love Anna's tones and looks. What do ya think about Anna's look this time, Kuya Rui?)  
**Chisakami Saiyuki** (Yey! Cheers to Hao/Anna lovers! Yes, I think that Yoh's cute too but I love Hao's hair! Oh and thanks for reviewing my other fic!)  
**Pristine Scum/ Peaceful Scum **(I dunno if this is gonna be a Kyeujin-YeoXMyunwoo style. Well, yes, they hated each other at first and I think that's the only similarity with my sassy girl. And you burrow from smurf-san then or text him. Also, please stop teasing me to that person coz it's really, really, really annoying. It makes my day foul. Oh, and Eric is macho!  
Echo: macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho… macho…  
Akuya: Echo-dude, sup?  
Echo: Yo! Akuya  
Me: Eherm… Oh and don't worry Daph, you'll get more reviews!)  
**Sean Asakura** (Sean so mean!  
Akuya and Echo: How come?  
Me: He called me a cow!  
Akuya:sweatdrop: Umm… he said you were stupid.  
Me: Oh… So, he's not mean after all! Thank you, yarou!  
Echo: O.O)  
**Winner-loser** (Hello again! Yes, this is gonna be a Hanna.)  
**Kyuuka-Kyubi** (Oh, yeah. Hehehe… I just got used to Rio calling Anna "Ms. Anna" and also, she IS one of the main characters so I guess she should talk much. Well, if you think she is OOC, that's okay. And I'm so sorry for the errors you just witnessed. And thank you for reviewing! (n.n))  
**Chonki** (That was a typo… Sowree… t'was supposed to be blonde. La kami gahanda sa pista, chonkz! Cenxa! Oh and… You are Macho!  
Echo: cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho… cho…)  
**oOOsnowdropsOOo** (Oohh… the chaos! Glad to find someone who loves CHAOS as much as we (me, Akuya, Echo, Akune, Akuja and Chonki) do! Why is it a classic? Isn't it supposed to be typical? Or is that just me?)  
**Sweetkukumalu** (Okay, I'll try. I think it's a good idea to add a love triangle so I'll do it. And thanks for the suggestion! Maybe at the next chappie.)_


	4. My Wicked Plan

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_FT: Too… many… reviews… must… update… must… finish… story!  
__Akuya: (O.o) The umm… disclaimer… Five words---  
__Echo: words… words… words… words… words… words… words… words… words… words…  
__Akuya: (raises brow) **Echo. Is. A. Total. Moron.  
**__FT: And uhm… I'm sorry if this chappie isn't like the earlier ones coz like I have major writer's block. And umm the line "no girl can resist me" is from Chonki. It's not mine. And thanks to **Shadow Phoenix** and **Chonki** for their helpful suggestions!

* * *

_

Chapter 4 – My Wicked Plan

* * *

Hao and the boys were at a game station that day for it was one of those glorious Saturdays wherein there's no homework to be done.

"Has anyone seen that artic imbecile?" Ren asked. The others turned their gaze upon him, giving him strange little quizzical looks that somehow reminded him that it was unlike him to ask such… questions.

"You sent him flying to God-knows-where, remember?" Yoh said. "He hasn't come back yet and when your 'Pirika' knows about it, you're dead."

"You gits didn't tell Pirika, right?" Ren Tao asked in his usual manner.

"Nope… Well at least… not yet." Manta said.

"You dare tell on me and I'll make sure to make you suffer!"

"Umm… ok." Manta replied, smiling.

"Cool off, Tao." Hao sneered.

"Who are you to tell me to cool off, Asakura!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to cool off!" Yoh protested.

"I'm not talking to you, Asakura!"

"Which Asakura!…?"

"I think he was talking to you, Yoh." Hao said.

"But I thought he was talking to you?…!"

"No, at first, he was talking to me then to you."

"What? You're confusing me! He was talking to you then he was talking to me then not to me!…?"

"I said… I wasn't talking to you, Yoh!"

"Well, if you just said so… I wouldn't be getting confused now, would I?"

"!#$&()! That is it! I challenge you, Asakura, to a karaoke match!" Ren yelled.

Hao smirked. "_You_ want to challenge _me_?"

"Not you, Asakura!" Ren was starting to lose his cool. Yoh placed a finger on his lower lip, looking wistful and said, "Me?"

"Yes! You… YOH!" Ren's voice was back to normal now. "I'll see you in the Karaoke room." He said continued and marched off.

"Does he actually think he can beat a rock star like me?"

"Dream on, Yoh." Anna walked towards them. Hao eyed her casually.

"Hello, Anna." Yoh smiled.

"Good Morning, Anna!" Manta greeted.

Anna nodded. "You left this at my room." She handed Yoh his player.

"Umm… thanks, Anna and umm… I guess I'll see you later, I have to kick some Ren butt!" Yoh grinned, rushing to a hot-tempered Ren waiting inside a karaoke room.

"I think I'll go with Yoh. See ya, Anna!" Manta rushed off too.

"Well, well, I guess that leaves you and me." Hao grinned. "So where to?"

"What do you mean where to?" Anna frowned.

"I mean where to now? Where are we gonna go for our date?"

"Eaten too much lately, Asakura? Why would _I_ go on a date with you?"

"You know you want to." He smirked.

"Why would _I _want a jerk like _you_?"

"Hmm… let's see… I'm hot, I'm irresistible, I'm hot, I'm the most popular guy in town, I'm hot, I'm hot, I'm hot, I'm cold but I'm HOTTER! Did I mention that I'm hot?"

"Keep on talking."

"What? No girl can resist me!"

"Don't count on it, Hao. There are a lot of girls who think you're only a jerk with an oversized head and long hair and an even bigger ego."

"…You don't like me? That must mean… Anna…"

Anna raised a brow.

"You… You're a…"

"…"

"You're a… YOU'RE A GUY!…?" Then, #$&()! For the first time ever, Hao received a slap from Anna. "Ouch."

"Idiot."

"…You're lucky I don't hit girls." Hao said, rubbing his now red right cheek.

"Hmph."

"Hags like you are dangerous." He smirked; a sudden evil idea came into mind. "And to make this world a little less dangerous, I have a deal that I know you'd like, Anna…"

"That is?"

"We'll play three arcade games and you need to win two games. And if you do win, I'll be your slave for a month. I'll obey your _every_ command… I'll even shut up if you say so. But if you lose…" Hao smirked slyly.

"If I lose?"

"You'll be my girlfriend for a month just to show you I'm hot!" Hao smiled his jockey smile.

"Hmm…" Anna pondered on the conditions Hao gave. "If I win, I can boss you around… I can hurt you… I can also kill you if you get on my nerves and I can make you do anything… I accept."

"Nice. First Round, a TEKKEN match."

O-o-O-o-O

**Hao's POV**

Ok, how to play this again?

Hmm…

Right.

Turn off the arcade game.

Turning off in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

…

…Am I honestly that stupid?

Of course not.

I'm too hot to be stupid.

Uhm… Which character to choose?

Wait…

Did Anna just choose Anna?

…Strange.

Hmm, since I'm too lazy to choose…

RANDOM!

…

What the hell!…?

GON!…?

The stupid computer gave me a stupid dinosaur that farts?…!

Damn… I am so…

…LUCKY!

**End of POV**

After five minutes, the game ended. Hao never knew that Anna was so good at arcade games. Who'd have thought that a girl as heartless as her would even know hot to play games?

The first round ended with Anna winning. The second round was a draw and the third was the hardest of all. But in the end, Hao won that round. And… it's a draw.

"Oh… kay… Next game, Soul Calibur."

Like the earlier game, the second's results were the same. First round-Anna, second round-draw, third round-Hao.

"One more to go… The uhm…" Hao looked wildly around, trying to look for an available game the two of them could play. His eyes rested on the only game left untouched at the game station. The Dance Maniax. Normally, a lot of teenager would flock around it and it was very unusual to see that no one even cared to test their 'dance skills'. Maybe they were fated to play with it.

"Don't even think about it." Anna interjected Hao's gaze upon the said game.

"What if I wanna play with that game?"

"Fine, it's your funeral."

By that time, Yoh and Ren were done with their karaoke match and obviously, Ren won. He is after all, the karaoke king.

"Umm… Hao, what are you and Anna planning to do?"

"Let's just say it this way, if I win this round, I can have Anna as my girlfriend. If I lose, I'll live in hell. My life is at stake as though I care, so shut up."

"…Alright."

"Hmm, it might be interesting to watch Anna kick Hao's arse." Ren said.

The Dance Maniax was like the game Dance Revolution. Only, you have to move your arms and legs and you really have to dance because of the sensors that determined your score. Hao chose a very wild music for this round. A smirk was clearly glued on his face.

"Ready, Anna?"

"…"

Hao smiled and started the game.

**Yoh's POV**

Wow.

That Dance Maniax is colored ORANGE!

And the charaters are so orangey.

Wait… That reminds me… Where's my orange?

Sob…

Sniff…

Sob…

…

Oh yeah, I lost it to Ren.

Darn it.

Wow, look at Hao and Anna dance.

Hmm, wonder who'll win…

Hao.

No, Anna.

No, Hao.

Aaahhhh! I can't decide! They're both so orangey! I mean good!

Hmm… I think I forgot to tell Hao something.

Think…

Think…

Think…

Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

Uh…

**End of POV**

And with a difference of 50, Hao won.

Hao was smirking uncontrollably. He just won. Anna's gonna be his girlfriend for a month. How lucky could his day get?

"You won… Congratulations." Anna said simply.

"Now I remember!" Yoh yelled. "Hao…"

"What?"

"Anna's mine."

End of Chapter.

* * *

_Next Chapter – Why did Yoh say that Anna is his? What will Hao do now? Will he continue being hot -Eherm- I mean stubborn and continue his wicked plan to make Anna fall for him? Or will he just give up and find some other girl? And does Yoh really have feelings for Anna or does he just like ORANGES? Who knows? Find out at the next chappie!_

_I would like to answer the following reviewers' questions:_

_**Dr. Animenlover** (Hmm… Heard about it and I know the characters but I never really watched. (n.n))  
__**Andrea Nefisto** (A git is an extremely annoying person. Hehehe… (n.n))  
__**Ren Obsesser** (Personally, I think the name Morty is cute but I think It'll be better to call him Manta. Hehe… (n.n))_

_I would also like to thank the following for reviewing (You guys are the best!)_

_**Kyuuka-Kyubi  
Chisakami Saiyuki  
Winner-loser  
Milkchanchan **(Glad you like Hao's POV)  
**Shadow wolf slayer **(LOL)  
**Cj-kun**  
_**_Rui Hanasawa  
Cute  
Diamond Ring  
_**……  
_**Dr. Cute **(LOL)  
__**The Shaman King  
Nentori  
Pristine Harbinger **(What you said!)  
**Lil.blu.clover **(Your story is so kewl!)  
**Open-your-eyes101 **(Hai!)  
__**RenFan01  
Sweet-but-evil **(Heh. Edited this just for you. (n.n))  
**Chonki **(Though you didn't really review… wehehe…)  
**Shadow Phoenix**_

_Oh could you guys please do me a favor and like review "**Stupid Cupid**"? Please? Or any of the stories written by **Pristine Harbinger** or **Chonki**. Thank you!_

_Just edited this coz I kinda feel guilty that I always left out sweet-but-evil's name… (T.T) Poor ole forgetful me… (Nakaka-inis talaga oo!)_


	5. My Point

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_**Akuya: **Disclaimer… Five words… **Blame. School. For. Slow. Update. **And oh yeah, forgive the OOCNESS and the lack of humor._

* * *

Chapter 5 - My Point

* * *

**Hao's POV**

Anna's one weird girl.

Yep, most definitely, she is.

One moment she was a LITTLE shocked (mark the word little) from what Yoh had said, the next, she had slapped Yoh really hard and had walked out. She must have never expected Yoh to say such things. And now, where is she leading herself?

Wait a second.

What the hell is wrong with me!...? Why the hell am I even following her!...?

_Perhaps you somehow—_

Somehow what!...?

_Somehow want to make sure she'll be—_

Don't even think about it!

Oh goody, I'm hearing voices in my head now. First sign of insanity. But I can't go insane! There's too much for me to do! So many girls, so little time! What would the world do without my hot body?

Suffer, duh.

Ehem… I'm off the point here.

"Stop following, Asakura." Her freakishly nasty voice boomed.

Exaggerating? Heck, no.

"I'm not following, Anna; it just happens that I'm going in the same direction as you."

"Right." She said in her Anna-sarcastic-trademark-voice.

Okay, did that even make sense?

"Answer me Anna, why would _I_ follow you?"

_Maybe because you have—_

Shut up.

_Listen will ya!...?_

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Nope, nah-uh. Not gonna listen.

That reminds me, Anna's not responding.

"Can't answer, Anna?"

"I wasn't paying attention to you." Ow. That hurt… –NOT!

"Well, if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have heard me." I grinned plainly. Hah! Let me hear your comeback this time lil' she-devil.

"You were dying to be noticed, Hao." So, okay, she made a very lame comeback. That doesn't count.

"If the attention would be from you, I might as well die."

"Then, die."

Wow, she loves me a lot.

"Watch your tongue, Anna… Remember, starting today, you're mine for a month."

She stopped. Whoah, I must be making some progress. Heh… Now, that's a thought.

"Why you little—" The crowd around us suddenly parted as a man squeezed in. He was running wildly for whatever reason with a bag clutched tightly in his hands. With a blur of events, he had tossed Anna the bag and had vanished through the crowd.

Wow, I should learn to do that sometimes. You know, just to get away from the crowd of fan girls that usually tail me around.

Anna stared at the bag. Confusion in her eyes. That's a first.

"Stop right there, miss!" Three cops went toward Anna. She's in trouble, yep she is! Rejoice, rejoice! I'm gonna throw a party tonight!

Click. Handcuffs.

"What's this for?" she said icily. This girl certainly needs to learn some manners.

"You are under arrest for stealing." The first cop said. Don't listen to Anna's bickering! Just arrest her already! "You too, mister." Click. Whoa, whoa! Hold your horsies, you're arresting me?

_Good for you… Haha…_

Shut up. "There must be some misunderstanding, officer…"

"Yeah, that's what they all say, tell that to the chief."

I rolled my eyes. These guys are total idiots. Can't they recognize a thief when they see one? Well, yeah, they could mistake Anna as one… But me?...! Nobody in their right minds would try to arrest me. I just have to set things straight, huh? The usual.

Whoa, lookie here, I'm handcuffed with Anna! –I'm off the point again.

_Hao's going to be arrested! Hao's going to be arrested! Hao's going to be arrested! Whoo!_

You're supposed to be taking my side, idiot.

_Heck, no way! _

Oh great, I'm talking with the stupid voice and it's answering me. Gawd.

O-o-O-o-O

"Sir, I'm not with him."

"Actually, sir, she is." I smirked at her and she glared back.

Man, the look on her face was priceless!

"Jump off a cliff, Hao."

"Ladies first." I smiled lazily. " –Oh wait, you're not even a lady."

"At least _I_, unlike _you_, am not gay."

"You think I'm gay, huh? Wanna bet?" I smirked slyly.

Okay, _evil scenes_ coming to mind. Not good.

_Tsk, tsk… you're one perverted creature… _

"I don't only think, Hao, I know."

"Really?"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT GENDERS YOU TWO HAVE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BOTH GAY!" Mr. AIR HEAD yelled in his usual out of this world voice. What can I say, I forgot his name. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Good, now, you explain." He actually wanted me to explain?

Goody.

"Well sir, Anna bumped into that thief guy while we were taking this romantic walk—"

"That wasn't a romantic walk, Asakura."

"Anyway, he tossed the bag to Anna and well… blame reflexes."

"I see…" Mr. Air head rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He thinks he actually has a brain. Hah!

"Let them go, Anton." Ah, a familiar voice.

"But, chief!"

"Hao will never do such a thing. Now, get me the keys to these handcuffs."

"Yes, chief."

"Hello, uncle." I said blankly with a hint of boredom and annoyance. Okay, so mostly annoyance.

My idiot for an uncle beamed at me. Ew. Disgusting.

_He's your uncle, you know._

Your point?

"Sir, we can't find the KEY!"

"What!...?"

"We'll just have to replicate another sir. It'll be ready tomorrow."

What? You mean, I'll be stuck with Anna tonight? My Gawd. It's not like I don't wanna. Well, she is a girl and I— that's way beyond the point! She might poison me in my sleep! Or— GAWD! HELP!

O-o-O-o-O

"This is all your fault." She began.

"You're the one who took the bag."

"You're the one who made it worse."

"I'm the reason why we got out at the first place."

"So you have an uncle that's actually the chief of police, so what?"

"Well, for beginners, that's an advantage."

"You're a dependent slimy worm."

"Anna, please, stop playing hard to get."

"I am not playing hard to get."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Chicks today."

When we reached the apartment, I instantly slumped unto my bed and because we were both handcuffed to each other, she followed suit. Oh, damn. I caught her by the waist before the both of us could fall off.

She stared up at me. I merely blinked. We continued this for a whole minute until…

"Let go, Hao."

"Right." I stood up and helped her stand up, being the gentleman that I am.

"Wait." I said. She frowned a bit. Cute…

Okay, wipe that thought. I do not, I repeat, I do not think that she is cute. Anyway, back to business. I pushed my bed towards her's, leaving a few centimeters allowance. I'm considerate too, you know. (Cough) sometimes (cough).

_Big-headed bozo…_

Shut up. Hearing voices again, I must be tired. I laid in my bed and so did she.

Right, I'm tired but I can't sleep… Wow.

_Ask her something!_

Nope. No way. Not gonna listen.

_Now, don't be stubborn. What are you, chicken?_

I'm not hearing things. And nope, I, Hao Asakura might be delicious but I am not something you can eat i.e. a chicken.

_Just ask her something!_

Why should I ask her something? I despise her remember? Why should I even waste my time dealing with her? She's hopeless and no matter how much I try to be (cough) nice (cough) to her, she ruins the scenery and just starts the fight. Understand?

…_Asking won't hurt, right?_

FINE! FINE! Stupid voice…

"Hey, Anna?" I began coolly.

"What!...?" Ah, the usual annoyed voice.

"I'm wondering, how did you and Yoh meet?"

**End of POV**

"Why do you care!...?"

"I don't."

Anna rolled her eyes. She might as well tell him before he tries something rash. Besides, he might rub the fact that she lost to him in her face again.

"Well?" he smirked.

"I first saw Yoh at the Asakura mansion, peacefully staring at the garden below him. Then I found out that we were classmates in our first grade. He befriended me and ever since, he treated me like his best friend although I don't consider him as one."

"I see. So that's why I don't recognize you. Why did he say that you're his anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"You don't know?"

"Of course, I don't! What are you deaf?"

"Heck, no."

Anna frowned again.

"I think, I know why he said so."

"Why did the baka say such things then!...?"

"Before I answer that, did he promise you something when you were little?"

"Yes. He did."

"…"

"He promised to protect me." She coldly said as if it doesn't mean a thing to her.

"There's your answer. He doesn't want you to get hurt because of me. And since his brain is too small, he devised a plan so that I won't touch you."

"He pretended that I'm his so you'd stay away!...? –It's your fault then."

"Nope. It's yours."

She arched an obvious brow.

"If you just worshipped me, Yoh wouldn't say such things."

"Why would I worship a toad?"

"Stop denying, Anna."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother!...?" With that, she pulled the sheets over her face.

Hao watched her from the corner of his eyes until she fell asleep.

"…" Hao smiled. "…Good Night."

O-o-O-o-O

Hao opened his lazy eyes and yawned. He clutched the handcuffs with his free hand and pulled the other out easily. He stretched a little, making sure that Anna was still asleep. He grinned lazily and slid his hand to the handcuffs again.

"Hey, Anna, wake up!"

"Darn it, Hao, what is it!...?"

"You still need to cook me food."

She glared at him but stood up anyway. She forcefully walked towards the room's kitchen so Hao would have trouble keeping up with her since they were both handcuffed… again.

"Make it tasty, alright?"

"Just shut up."

"Watch your mouth, Anna; you have to obey me this time, you know?"

"I hate you." She scowled at him.

"You love me that much?" Hao grinned. "As much as I like you expressing your undying love for me, just shut up and cook."

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Next Chapter** – What is Hao planning to do with Anna? Will Anna survive Hao's (cough) evil imagination (cough)? How come Hao doesn't even recognize Anna when they first saw each other considering that he's Yoh's twin brother? And what is up with this freaky voice and the coughing? Has Hao gone insane (and at the same time, sick) or is his head just too big that it's trying to tell him that it will explode sometime in the future? Who knows? Find out in the next chappie! (n.n)_

_**A/N:** So what do you think of my poorly done chapter? Honestly, I'm suffering from writer's block, people! And that's the only thing that I could write. Sowree… (T.T)_


	6. My Pancakes

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_Akuya: **Disclaimer**: Five words… **School's. Like. Life. It. Sucks**__Pls., forgive the OOCness_.

* * *

Chapter 6 - My Pancakes

* * *

**Hao's POV**

She actually stayed quiet.

**Smirk.**

"Wipe that smirk off your face, pig-"

I smirked even more.

"Or else."

"Else what, Anna?"

"You'll never see the sun again."

Ooooh... I'm scared... I want mah mommy! -NOT!

I smirked again, this time, giving her my remember-the-deal sneer.

She glared at me. Cu--- Damnit, not the cursed c-word again. Anna and 'cute' do not go along in a sentence.

Still... she can be cute sometimes. Mark the word SOMETIMES. Yeah, so she has stunningly beautiful eyes and smooth, silky, dirty blonde hair, not to mention, perfect body curves... (I mean almost-perfect) matched with a strong personality. So what!...?

Whoa, WAIT A MINUTE! Why in freakin' hell am I STARING at her!...? Must be because of lack of sleep, yeah, let's go with that. How can I sleep with a hag by my side?

Ok, so she was a mere 5 inches away. So what?

"Is it ready yet?" I whined. ...I don't normally whine; I'm just acting to keep myself from og- looking at her!

"No."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

I smirked at this. Man, do I sound adorable or what? (Cough) Anyway, wooh! For the second time, I made her shut her mouth! I'm going on a roll, baby! Go, hao! Go hao! It's your birthday, it's your birthday!

I saw her roll her eyes as she flipped the pancakes until the other side was a golden brown. I bit my lip, gawd, the smell is so intoxicating. What can I say? I absolutely LOVE pancakes.

"Stop staring, pervert."

"Tell me, Anna, why would _I_ stare at _you_? Do you honestly think you're that attractive?"

"You'd stare at anything Hao. You even ogle at an old grandma, undressing."

"So... you mean to tell me that you're an old grandma?"

"You mean to tell me that you were ogling at me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I sneered.

I swear I saw her blushing! See---

"Go to hell." She answered, deadpan.

Fine, I stand corrected.

"I'd love to but I still have to make your life a living nightmare first."

She didn't answer.

"Hell to Anna?"

"..." Still no answer.

"Helllooooo? Do you hear me?" I yelled unto her ear.

Still, I didn't get a response. Gawd, she's good at ignoring your whole existence. But... I know one thing that could distract her. One thing that will make her scream like the girl that she is. One thing that will cause her to turn to me and smother me with love... What the hell? Where did that come from? Anyway...

**POKE!**

"Ah!" she jumped a bit and accidentally shoved her hand unto the frying pan. Next thing I knew, she was holding her now-red hand and glaring at me.

Am I supposed to feel guilty now?

Fine.

I INVOLUNTARILY took her sore hand and instantly applied first aid. First degree burn should only require ice, right?

"There, that should do the trick." I grinned at her.

She simply stared at me ...incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you?"

"I... see."

Awkward silence.

Stop staring at her, damnit! Keep your cool, hao! Breathe... in... out... in... out...

"This is all your fault." Ahhh! (Cough) Forget I said anything.

"What now, Anna?" I heard my mouth speak tiredly. What?

"You poked me."

"So? You weren't answering me!"

"Why would I pay any attention to you?"

" 'Cuz I'm so hawt!" Emphasize the word hawt!

"Egotistic maniac."

"I am not a maniac."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a brute then."

"I am so not! How could a brute be this hawt?"

"As much as I love to burst your over-sized bubble, I need to cook--"

"Me food." I finished her sentence for her.

She glared at me. C--- No, don't even think about using the cursed C-word. What I meant to say was... uh... CABBAGE! Yeah!

O-o-O-o-O

"These pancakes taste like crap!"

She glared at me. "Good."

"Can't you make something edible? Oh wait. You can't!"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you can actually cook."

"Course I can."

"Prove it."

"Sure."

I pulled her into the kitchen and took the pancake batter. It was the ready-mixed type. Yeah, right. That never tastes good. I took two eggs, oil, milk and some melted butter. I mixed the batter until it was creamy and put it gently into the pan.

When the pancakes were finished, I gave her some and smirked.

"How is it?"

"You call these pancakes?"

I raised a brow. "Technically, it is."

"A dog can cook better than you."

"Yeah, right. You liked my pancakes."

"No, I don't."

"You so do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Whatever, don't like, don't eat!" I growled and took the pancakes away.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Fine, I like it."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I LIKE IT!"

"More volume please."

"I. LIKE. IT. Asakura."

"Call me by name."

"I like it, Hao."

"That's better." I grinned.

She glared at me. C---- What the hell?

This seems to create a ritual. Every time I grin at her, she'll glare at me. Oh, wow. And every time she glares, my mind shouts the cursed C-word! Holy mother of all that is hawt... What in freakin' hell is wrong with me?

**: Knock, Knock:**

The both of us turned to the door.

"A-Anna, this is Y-yoh. P-please open up... I-I... I need to apologize."

End of Chapter.

* * *

_Next Chapter - So, Hao's not actually a hundred percent big-headed bozo, he's also very immature and not to mention, a cook... a great cook at that. Will Anna fall for these qualities of his? Would you? And what's up with Yoh now? Why are the both still handcuffed? Oh gawd, what more chaos can a stupid writer's block do to the author?_

_A/N: Sorry for the oh-so-very very very slow update, guys. I really am so sorry, you know the jazz. School simply sucks. Oh... please leave a review? Tell me what you think of the poorly done chapter... Remember that reviews are the fuel of a story. Eh? Where did that come from?_


	7. My GreenEyed Monster

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_Disclaimer: Five Words… I.Still.Don't.Own.Anything_.

* * *

Chapter 7 – My Green-Eyed Monster

* * *

**Hao's POV**

Damnit, I can't see through these branches! Argh, what the freakin' hell are they doing!...? Stupid trees with stupid branches and stupid leaves!

Ah, you're probably wondering why I'm atop a tree, spying at Yoh and Anna.

Yeah, well, it happened like this. Once upon a time, there lived a **handsome young prince**. He was so handsome that flowers would sprout from the ground whenever he walked past. Birds would sing melodious madrigals and girls would sigh dreamily at the sight of his charming face and… you get my point. ANYWAY, there was also this **gorgeous blonde hag** that he liked. She was about to confess her undying love to him when a **demon** – that would be YOH – came and took her away.

There you have it, folks.

"Sure, he acts that way but he isn't exactly that… arrogant. Let's just say, his mask seems a little too real." What the gibberish nonsense is my idiot of a brother talking about!...?

"Whatever. He'll never be anyone to me." Ah, are they talking about me? Anna ONLY uses that dark tone on me. Gawd, I feel so loved.

"He'll never be anyone to you if you only see him as the arrogant big-headed dimwit. You know he's not just that. Hao is someone who you think you know, but deep inside, you don't even know a single thing about him." Uh, I am?

"…"

"He suffered a lot when we were kids for he seemed to have inherited our mother's sickness. That's why no one really ever saw him outside the house. He has no friends then… and until now. There were only two people that gained his trust…"

"What sickness?"

"…Sorry, it's not my story to tell."

"…Like I care about his life."

Yoh merely smiled. They began taking a few steps again.

"I'm really sorry about everything, Anna."

"Hn."

"Really, I'd make it up to you. Why don't you come with me to the amusement park?" He's asking her on a date already!...?

Momentary silence, people.

"Fine, but you have to pay for everything."

"Alright." With that delighted voice, my brother must be smiling from ear to ear.

Argh, they're moving again! I have to get down without being seen! Quietly, now… one… coast clear… two… three… smooth landing.

"Yoh."

"Yes?"

"You are such an idiot."

Yoh kept on smiling.

"And Yoh?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." He paused, confusion taking over his features. "Ah… for what?"

"For bringing the keys to the handcuffs."

He snickered. "What's so bad with being handcuffed to Hao anyway?"

"Being squished between his **oversized head and unbearable ego**."

Yoh laughed. "Hao's not **that** bad."

"Not that bad? I hope he rots in hell." You see? She loves me a hell lot! Wait a sec… My head is not OVERSIZED! And my ego is not UNBEARABLE! I believe that the right word should be **ADORABLE!**

I followed them until they turned a corner. Yoh stopped by a flower shop and bought Anna lilies.

"Just like you. Simple but beautiful." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and they proceeded to walk. She trailed behind a bit and held the flowers close to her chest. What the? Is that a **shadow of a smile** on her face? NO WAY! I must be seeing things, yeah, let's go with that.

Whoa, they stopped. I lowered my hat a bit and pretended to be interested with something when Anna glanced at my direction. She can't recognize me! Of course, she can't! I was wearing the perfect disguise! Black shirt that said "**I'm Watchin' You**", black cargo pants, black sneakers, black hat and black shades. I looked like **someone who stalks people** and that is **totally NORMAL**!

Anyway…

They entered the amusement park. Anna was honestly frowning because of the noise. Yoh is such and inconsiderate fool – ah, who am I to talk? – I mean… YOH, YOU ARE A BASTARD!

Their date was boring! Boring, boring, **BORING**! Did I mention it was boring?

It was now quarter to six in the evening and Yoh led Anna to this secret place and let her watch the sunset. Anna was staring at the sky, again with traces of a smile on her beau— face. She hugged the teddy bear Yoh had won for her on some stupid game.

Fine, they had lots of fun. THERE! Happy, now?

"Beautiful." Anna whispered, not removing her gaze from the sky, which was now painted orange with splashes of red and yellow.

"Yes, very…" Yoh replied, looking dazedly at Anna.

Why is it that I suddenly see everything in green and… **GREEN**!...?

"It's getting cold, let's go." Anna ordered.

"Uhm… Anna… wait… I… need to tell you something." What the freakin' hell!...? Stop looking at her like that! Eyes off, darnit!

"Spit it out." See? She hates you! She obviously wants me! Now leave, damnit!

"Anna, I…" What the hell? Let go of her hand!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" #$&, I didn't just say that! Uhm… uh… don't look at me!

Yoh and Anna looked in my direction. Curse you, fate! I immediately took my **newspaper with a very huge hole** (as so I can still see them) and began reading, pretending I was oblivious to my surroundings. What the? Why is this chair green?

"Uh, mister, you're sitting on wet paint." Yoh pointed out. WHUAT!...?

"I've noticed." I said casually, making my voice deeper.

"Uh, well, ah… alright." Yoh faltered. Anna's glare pierced through the newspaper I was holding.

"Why is there a huge hole on you newspaper, sir?" Yoh asked innocently.

"I don't care."

"Why are you sweating so hard?"

"No idea."

"Why do you seem to stalk us?"

"I do not STALK people!"

"Yeah, but, you've been following us around."

"Mere coincidence?"

"Why do you have a shirt that says I'm watchin' you?"

"It's a fashion statement?"

"Okay." He smiled and finally left while Anna gave me one final death glare and went off too.

Relief… YES! I have succeeded! Yeah, baby, I rule!

"Hey mister, you know, you look strangely like Hao…" Yoh called out before disappearing into the streets with Anna.

O-o-O-o-O

I managed to return to our room earlier so they wouldn't suspect me spying on them. I scowled as I saw my reflection on the mirror. For some reason, my eyes were blazing green. Odd, very odd indeed.

A few minutes later, my doorknob turned and tah-dah! My girlfriend arrived. I should forbid her of going out on dates with my brother from here on. Why? There's a perfectly logical explanation for that! I. DON'T. KNOW!

"Evening, babe." I grinned, she glared. Cu—Stop that. "Had a fun night with my brother?" I suddenly noticed that I was seething. Eh?

"Had fun spying, Hao?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, staring straight into her eyes.

She glared at me for 2 minutes and…

"You were following us! Don't even pretend that you weren't! Hell, you were wearing that same shirt! And look, it has green stripes at the back because you sat on wet paint!"

"Your point?"

"You are a bastard."

"I know. You love me for that."

"Go to hell, Hao."

"Ah, but if I were to go to hell, there'll be no girls left in heaven… they'll all be in hell just to be with me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't."

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Anna…"

"What!...?"

"Eat lunch with me tomorrow, my treat…"

She glared.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Do I have a choice!...?" she hissed.

"Nope." I grinned. "And Anna?"

"Yes, Hao?" She gritted her teeth. Heh, man, she looks so cute when she's mad.

"You look very odd in green."

She raised a brow. "I'm not wearing green, Hao."

**She wasn't?**

End of Chapter.

* * *

_Next Chapter – What is Hao planning now? He seems to act like the jealous boyfriend now… what will he do next? Act nice to Anna? Hell, no… What do you do when a person got you mad? Make him/her suffer of course._

_A/N: Sorry for the very slow update, guys. I'm kinda busy… Anyway, thank you very much to those of you who took time to read and review. You make my world happy! Oh… and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter, alright? Thankies! (n.n)_


	8. My Little Experiment

**My Nasty Girl  
**By: Feathertop

_**Disclaimer**: Ah… Five words again, people. A.Merry.Christmas.To.You.

* * *

_

Chapter 8 – My Little Experiment

* * *

Smell of lasagna filled the air, causing Anna to wake up. Odd, Hao's bed was empty. What has gotten into him now?

"Morning." Hao smiled, wiping his hands to his apron. Hao and an apron—amusing sight. Anna's eyes wandered to the table; it was already set, complete with plates, glasses, spoons, forks and a juice jug.

"What's this?" She glared at him.

"Breakfast… It's a school day and we need the energy." He said softly. He was definitely up to something. Cooking her breakfast, no smirks, soft voice, no air of arrogance… what is he planning?

He offered her a hand and let her sit.

"What are you planning?" Her voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. Typical Anna.

"Ask yourself Anna, do I even have the ability to plan things?" His smile was small and gentle. She had this feeling that he was hiding something or was planning something dangerous.

"…"

"Eat up, alright?" He gave her a few servings of lasagna and sat across her. She eyed Hao secretly. He was eating casually, his gaze fixed on the window. For once, without the air of egotism, he looked _normal_.

Has the world finally come to an end?

O-o-O-o-O

"Good morning, Anna. Morning, Hao!" Yoh grinned boyishly, leaning casually against the locker.

Anna nodded while Hao said nothing.

"Why are you so quiet?" Yoh asked Hao, concern, etch in his features.

"Does it matter?" Hao said quietly and proceeded to his Trigonometry class. He was feeling a bit funny… he never felt so angry at the sight of Yoh. Was he so jealous of what has happened yesterday? He mentally shook himself. _Nonsense_.

"What's up with him?" Yoh frowned a bit.

"Hn." Anna glared at nothing in particular.

O-o-O-o-O

"Anna…"

"Hao? –What are you doing!...?" Hao only smiled in response and pulled her into the lunch area. Girls were glaring at the sight of Hao together with Anna.

"Bastard, what the hell is wrong with you!...?"

"I promised you I'd treat you lunch, remember?"

"That's not it."

"What then?"

"Why are you acting this way!...?"

"Acting what way?"

"Don't act dumb with me."

"You told me I was dumb; why not please you by proving it true?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being not you."

"How do you know I'm being not me?"

"Because the Hao I know is an egotistic jerk who is so full of himself." She said simply. Hao's mouth turned into a line.

"…that's nice." He grinned. "What do you wanna eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Why? You're on a diet?"

"No."

"Hmm, why then?" He tilted his head to the side and supported his forehead with a loose fist. His eyes danced with humor. Now that Anna finally thought about it, his eyes looked like melted chocolate. Soft, deep and intense.

"You might poison me."

"I should be the one worrying about that."

"And why!...?"

"You're a hag." He laughed lightly.

"Why you insolent—"she stopped as Hao shoved spaghetti into her mouth.

"You want me to help you chew?"

"I can handle myself—"

"Don't talk when you mouth is full."

She glared at him and chewed on her spaghetti. He bit back his laughter. Sometimes, not even the coldest person can hold back the child within him/her. It amused Hao. It amused him that changing himself could bring such an… 'outrage' from Anna. It amused him that no one even suspected that he only wore a faceless mask of arrogance. Ah, who can he blame? They don't even know him.

"Yoh told me yesterday about this sickness that you possess…"

"You interested?"

"Just curious but I really don't care." She stated simply yet again.

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Hn…"

He looked out the window. The sky was pleasantly blue today. He smiled to himself. He still remembered that very same cloudless sky. The one he used to look at every morning. The one that used to be the witness of… he breathed hard and shook himself mentally.

"Please don't remind me of her again…" he said silently but somehow, Anna heard. She said nothing; instead, she merely sipped her juice.

"Thank you for the lunch." She said hastily and took her bag but a hand encased her small ones.

"How do you like me to be, Anna?" Hao suddenly asked. There was something remarkably odd about that day. She couldn't look directly into Hao's eyes.

"I don't like you."

He grinned. "No, that's not what I meant. Would you rather have me be this… you know? Or do you want the other Hao? The egotistic one."

"I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. Understand?" And she left.

His grin turned into a sad smile.

No one noticed of course. No one ever notices.

He liked it that way. For them to believe what they want to believe.

It was always like that.

And it won't change.

He watched silently as Anna left, not even looking back.

"Why do I always have to fall for someone I cannot have?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. Guess his little experiment on behavior failed quite horribly.

O-o-O-o-O

"Hao, you bastard, you forgot to turn off the lamp." Anna whispered to herself. She had arrived late today and Hao was already asleep.

Strands of hair covered his left eye, his lips were slightly apart. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that Hao would be so peaceful to look at when asleep. Perhaps she didn't just take the time to notice.

He and Yoh were so alike sometimes… it's just his eyes. There's something in them… that caught her off guard.

She sighed lightly and turned to turn off the lamp beside Hao's bed. "Stupid idiot."

Something flickered in Hao's hand. She narrowed her eyes and found a crystal rose.

She frowned when she noticed something engraved on it.

_Anna… hard and beautiful like a crystal… but also as delicate. _

She took the rose from his hand and accidentally looked at his face. A small innocent smile was tugging at his lips.

"Goodnight, Hao." She turned off the lamp, placed the rose on the table and gently dozed off.

"Sweet dreams, Anna."

End of Chapter.

* * *

_**Next Chapter** – Hao's back to his old self and is out to prove to Anna that she doesn't know a thing about him. It's getting-to-know-each-other-time and surely, a lot of chaos will ensue. _

_**A/N**: Ah… yeah. (Winces as she reads the chapter again and again) That was definitely weird. Sorry, not in the mood for humor. Anyway, please review? I truly appreciate all your reviews! Thank you! And merry Christmas everyone! _


End file.
